


Party Police

by spaghettideviant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Office Party, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaghettideviant/pseuds/spaghettideviant
Summary: Hank feels lonely during a party and slips outside.





	Party Police

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!!! I love you all!! 
> 
>  
> 
> By the way, the title has no meaning? I wrote this while listening to Party Police by Alvvays.
> 
> Enjoy!

Snow lands softly in Hank’s hair, and he ignores the chill on his ears, the cold creeping up his spine. He ignores a few things, but mostly he ignores the noise coming from inside the police station. The lights, the music, the laughter.

The valentine’s party.

Lonely is a word that frequents Hank’s thoughts quite often. It took awhile for Hank to admit, and until Connor started staying with him, he didn’t even realize just how lonely he was without him. Connor brings a weird sort of light into Hank’s dim lifestyle, a happiness, a peacefulness that Hank hasn’t felt since before…

He shakes his head, dismissing the thought. Connor managed to convince him to start therapy, and it helps, sort of. It’s still hard for Hank to talk about certain things: his failed marriage, his son, the games of russian roulette. Mostly, when he’s there he talks about Connor. How Connor’s doing, something Connor said over dinner, the way the light hits Connor’s eyes when he throws his head back to laugh. Little things about Connor that only Hank would notice.

Hank looks over his shoulder, at the party happening inside. All of the other officers and detectives drinking, laughing, having a good time. Hank isn’t sure why, since this day represents love, significant others, kitchy presents and boxes of chocolate. He used to sit on the sidelines of these parties or skip them all together, but Connor wanted him to go. And, fuck if Hank could ever say no to those eyes.

Letting out a breath, Hank leans back against the wall, feeling the chill of it through his coat. Things have been awkward since Hank realized his… the way he feels about Connor. It was actually Reed of all people that made Hank see. An off-hand comment. ‘Going to fuck your little android, Anderson?’ Playful, not serious. And yet, something so insignificant made Hank look at Connor differently. 

Now Hank notices things like the way his cheeks dimple after he makes a snide comment, the way his hand lingers on Hank’s arm when they bump into each other, the way his thigh grazes Hank’s when they binge watch TV on the couch. Hank’s really trying not to let Connor in on it, let him keep thinking that the touches are playful, friendly. God, Hank doesn’t know what he would do if Connor ever found out that Hank-

No. 

If he doesn’t think it, it’s not true. It can’t be. Hank doesn’t want to jinx anything. Put himself out there this late in his life, tell Connor what he’s been thinking, only to be rejected. It’s impossible.

The door to the station slides open, and Hank looks up. The lights hit brown eyes, and Hank’s face heats up. Talk about bad timing.

Connor smiles at Hank, his eyebrows raised, expression soft. He’s happy. Hank smiles back at him. It’s amazing how much life radiates from Connor, an android, one that Hank saw kill without batting an eyelash. Connor, once stone cold and uncaring, now filled with more expression and soul than Hank ever had. “Hank,” Connor’s smile doesn’t waver as he moves to stand beside him. His hands are behind his back, probably clasped. 

Hank nods. “Your first office party. Now you see what I meant? These things suck.”

“No, actually.” Connor shrugs. “I’m having a good time. Thank you for coming with me.” Hank turns back to looking out at the snow-covered street, and Connor steps forward again, closer. “Why did you leave?”  
“Needed some air.”

Smile twisting into a frown, Connor looks up at Hank, eyes filled with judgement. “We can leave if you’d like. I know that parties aren’t really your scene.”

Shaking his head, Hank looks down at Connor, trying not to focus on how pretty his eyes look in this light. “Nah, I’ll be alright. You’re having fun.”

“I am,” Connor’s smile returns, and he fidgets with his hands, still behind his back. “Hank, can I ask you a personal question?”

Connor knows almost every single thing about Hank, but still feels the need to ask permission to ask him things. Hank rolls his eyes. “You always do.”

“Does this holiday make you feel lonely?” Hank stares at Connor, wide-eyed for a moment before Connor continues. “I can tell when you feel out of place or upset. Valentine’s Day is for couples and you feel lonely because you’re not seeing anyone.”

Hank shakes his head. “No, I’m not, I-”

Connor pulls his arms from behind his back, extending to Hank a single rose. The red standing out against the falling snow and the dark grey of Connor’s jacket. “This is for you,” Connor says when Hank doesn’t take it, his smile falling again. “I figured I could make you feel better, or, at the very least, try and comfort you.”

“I…” Hank sputters, mouth opening and closing slowly. “Con, I-”

“Besides, I understand. I felt lonely in there, too.”

“What?”

Connor sighs. “I’m having fun, sure, but I realized when you left that I was only having fun because I was spending time with you. I feel just as good when we’re at home on the couch.” Hank watches him, blinking quickly. Connor shakes the rose, gesturing for Hank to take it once more. “Here, be my valentine.”

Hesitantly, Hank takes the flower, feeling it prick his finger but not flinching, ignoring the sudden pain. Of course Connor didn’t feel the thorns. “Connor, I’m old.”

“So?”

“And… and a man.”

“So?” Connor shrugs, folding his arms across his chest. “Neither of those things matter to me. You’re  _ Hank.  _ And, I want  _ you.” _

Hank shakes his head again. “Connor, I… you’re young, okay? I don’t want you to feel bad for me and give me this because you pity me.”

“I’m not pitying you, I want you to be my valen-”

“Stop saying that!” Hank frowns, running his free hand down his face and through his beard. “Look, Connor, I don’t-”

“I’m not stupid,” Hank blinks, and Connor shuts his eyes. “I know that your heart rate accelerates when you’re around me. I thought it was because you hated me, but I know now that it means you like me. If I could regulate my heart’s speed, mine would do the same, Hank. I like you, too.”

“Con, I-”

Hank takes a step back when Connor kisses him, staying in one spot only when Connor grabs his shoulders to hold him in place. It takes Hank a few seconds to shut his eyes, let Connor kiss him. The rose falls to the ground, landing softly in the snow when Hank brings his hands to Connor’s cheeks. 

The snow continues to fall as they kiss, the music from inside seeming to fade. It takes awhile for Hank to work up the courage to go back inside, and when they do, Connor announces to everyone that he has his very first valentine.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @cannibalspaghet


End file.
